parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style)
PrinceBalto's other spoof of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. Cast * Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Charlie * Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Sasha Le Fleur * Bolt as Itchy * Tony (Alpha and Omega) or King (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) As Carface * Eve (Alpha and Omega) As Annabelle * Candu (Alpha & Omega) as Red In Dog Form * Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) as Red's True Form * Didgeri Dingo (Tazmania) as The Labrador MC * Fleet (Alpha & Omega 3) as Jingles * Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) as David * Flynn Rider & Rapunzel (Tangled) As David's Parents Scenes * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 1 - Opening Credits/Tony Converses WIth His Master * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 2 - Heavenly Ceremony/Bolt Arrives In Heaven/It's Too Heavenly Here * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 3 - Tony Steals Gabriel's Horn * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 4 - Eve Sends Humphrey And Bolt To Earth * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 5 - San Francisco/The Flea Bite Cafe * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 6 - Introducing Kate/Count Me Out * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 7 - Tony Tells Humphrey About The Collars/Going To See Black Wolf * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 8 - Black Wolf's Curios/The Magic Collars * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 9 - It Feels So Good To Be Bad/Black Wolf's True Form * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 10 - Humphrey Attempts To Talk To Kate/Not Remotely Interested * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 11 - Meet Lewis/Humphrey The Guardian Angel * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 12 - Black Wolf And Tony At Alcatraz/A Devilish Joint * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 13 - The Police Station/Mission Accomplished * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 14 - Lewis's Performance/On Easy Street * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 15 - Humphrey Has To Leave Soon/I Will Always Be With You/Humphrey's Collar Fails * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 16 - A Deal With Black Wolf * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 17 - The Battle For Gabriel's Horn/Black Wolf And Tony Are Defeated * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 18 - Eve Gives Humphrey A Second Chance * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 19 - Lewis Reunites With His Family/Humphrey and Kate Kiss And Join The Family * All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (PrinceBalto Animal Style) 20 - End Credits Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Movie Spoofs Category:Princebalto